What Were You Thinking?
by crazypineapples13
Summary: Sqeuel to an AU I wrote called 'I'll look after you' - set in AU world - Harvey found out Mike was lying about being a lawyer and his age- for this fic hes 15 - Mike wants to go to a party but Harvey tells him no, so Mike sneaks out anyway. Harvey finds Mike Drunk and getting it on with a girl - how is Harvey going to punish him?** Warning Spanking of minors**, and odd OC character
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the second little installment to my little series. With AU 15 yr old Mike. I had a request that I loved and instantly had an idea for, so this is for reviewer - rosered333 - What if Mike wanted to go to a party and Harvey said no because the parents were not going to be there. Harvey has a late meeting and Mike sneaks off to the party thinking he won't get caught because he thinks he can get back before Harvey notices he is missing. He gets drunk at the party and finds Harvey waiting for him at the apartment. - I have changed it slightly, So I hope you like it - please review! WARNING- SPANKING OF MINOR DON'T LIKE DON'T READ - plus a little 'getting it on' with an OC character - Please review - all down right nasty reviews shall be deleted! **

"Hey Donna, I'll be right back, just got to pick Mike up from school if I don't go now I'll be late." Harvey called as he walked through his office door. He was just walking around the corner when someone running from the other direction crashed into him sending them both falling to the floor in a clump.  
"Omph! Watch where your going!?" Harvey snapped angrily picking himself up from where he had been knocked over.  
"Oh God Harvey I'm sorry!" apologised a familiar voice. Harvey looked over to see that he had been knocked over by none other then Mike.  
"Mike? What are you doing here? I was just on my way to pick you up." Harvey quirked as he lifted himself off the floor and stretching a hand out to Mike.  
"Yeah well the school isn't exactly far away and it's not like we weren't going to come back here anyway was it." Mike shrugged. Harvey guessed there was a little more to it then that, but Harvey trusted Mike to come to him.  
"Scratch that Donna, he decided to walk." Harvey said to Donna on the way back into his office.  
"Heyy Mike!" Donna greeted the lad.  
"Hi Donna." He beamed as he tried to walk after Harvey.  
"Hold on kid." Donna said stopping Mike in his tracks. "Come on, spill."  
"I don't know what your talking about." Mike lied pulling a face. Donna glared at him, grabbing his arm pulling him close she landed a well aimed **SWAT** at his backside.  
"Owww! Donna!" He hissed, not believing she just swatted him! In the open were anyone could see!  
"Don't lie to me, I know there's something up!" Donna scolded.  
"But anyone could have seen!" He moaned.  
"Then they would just see a naughty boy getting swatted for lying. Your 15 Mike, your rep round here isn't going to be like before. Now, stop distracting me and spill the beans."  
Mike sighed and relented. She wasn't going to give up any time soon. He moved round and sat on the side of her desk whilst she leant back ready to listen.  
"A couple of kids at school are having a party tonight and they invited me along. I came early because my friends want to meet up before so we can arrive together. Do you think he'll let me go?" Mike asked glancing concerned looks at Harvey through his office walls. Donna smiled.  
"Maybe. He was a kid once himself, still is really." she whispered making Mike laugh. "Go on kid, scram."  
"Yes Donna." He laughed getting up and walking into Harvey's office.

"Why did Donna swat you?" Harvey asked without looking up. Mike turned bright red.  
"You saw that?" Mike moaned, slumping down in a chair opposite Harvey's desk. "I heard it and looked up to see you rubbing your backside, so my guess was correct." Harvey smirked, glancing at Mike. "Again why did she swat you?"  
"I lied to her" Mike said shrugging his shoulders.  
"I..it's was only a small White lie, she just asked me to spill the beans and I said I didn't have any beans to spill which was a lie." Mike elaborated after the dark stare Harvey gave him.  
Harvey sighed and sat up straight in his chair deciding it might be time to stop for the day. There was nothing urgent for him to do anyway.  
"Fancy going home now?" Harvey sighed.  
"Well I've go something I wanted to ask you Harvey?"  
"Ask away Pup." Harvey replied leaning back and watching Mike.  
"A couple of mates at school are having a party tonight and they want me to come along. We're gonna meet up before so we can all go as a group." Mike stated more then asked.  
"Will there be parents?" Harvey asked. Mike blinked at him a couple if times.  
"No? I don't really know it's not something your bothered about when you hear that there's a party on." Mike replied honestly.  
"Then no."  
"What? Why? Harrveeyy! Pleasee!? I really want to go!" Mike begged.  
"No Mike! I told you no and no is my answer, are you ready to leave?" demanded Harvey.  
"Whatever"  
"lose the attitude Mike!" Harvey warned as they walked out of his office. "See ya tomorrow Donna."  
"Bye Harvey, Mike." she called back.  
"Bye" Mike snapped moodily letting Donna know it didn't go too well. She watched as Harvey leaned over.  
**SWAT** "Oww!" What was it with people swatting him in open public?  
"I warned you about your attitude, Donna has done nothing wrong it me who's told you that you can't go. Don't take it out on others." Harvey hissed. Mike folded his arms across his chest defiantly. The pair made their way down to the car and back to the apartment in silence.

"Mike there will be other parties, you'll have lots of chances to go to." Harvey said when they walked through the front door fed up of the silence and starting miss a chatty Mike who would talk about his day the entire way home. Mike just strode determinedly towards his bedroom just ignoring Harvey.

"Mike, please don't just shrug me off." Harvey objected.

"There might be a lot of other parties, but I want to go to this one! Not the next one down the line. Please Harvey? I've never been to a party with kids my own age. A teen party! I've never had the chance!" Mike tried begging again. He was desperate.

Mike had never been to a party with kids his own age? That pulled on Harvey's heart strings, but he wasn't ready to back down. He wasn't going to be a soft touch the kid could just persuade. But he did make a mental note to plan a party for the kids birthday.

"No Mike, I'm sorry but I said No and I mean it!" Harvey demanded.

Mike let out a strangled frustrated noise as he turned round and slammed his bedroom shut with such force Harvey was sure the door should have snapped in half. He sighed to himself. The kid would get over it in a few days, maybe even a few hours. Harvey went to drop the files he had brought with him on to a table and then changed into more comfortable clothes.

"Mike?" He called through Mike's door on his way back to the kitchen, "Mike?" he called again, opening the door.

"What do you want?" Mike moaned crankily, he was lying on his bed on his side, facing the window with his back to Harvey. Harvey sighed, walking into the room and sitting on the corner of Mike's bed. In response the child didn't move, just continued to stare aimlessly out of the window.

"Come on Mikey, you can't stay mad at me forever."

"I can try."

Harvey sighed.

"Very well, what do you want for dinner?" Harvey asked. Mike just shrugged. "Is that it?"

"I don't care." Mike stropped. Harvey just sighed again and walked to the door.

"I'll call you when its ready." He said on his way out, shutting the door behind him and making his way to the kitchen.

He had just opened the freezer when his mobile started ringing. 'Blast' he muttered, slamming the door shut and finding his way to the ringing.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Harvey, its Jessica, some things come up and I need you to come in to the office to give me a hand."

"Is this really that urgent? Couldn't it a least wait till tomorrow?"Harvey asked.

"I could really use you now.."

"Ok, Jessica, give me 5 minutes to sort Mike and we'll be there." Harvey replied, hanging up the phone.

"MIKE" Harvey yelled, running round the apartment grabbing his jacket. Mike appeared grudgingly at his door.

"Come on Kid, something has come up at Person Hardman and I need to go in to help Jessica so your going to have to come with." Harvey rushed out.

"Aww Harvey do I have to? Why can't I just stay here? Please?" Mike begged. Harvey paused and eyed Mike.

"Are you sure I can trust you Mike? Two minutes ago you were angry I wouldn't let you go to a party and now your ushering me out of the door." Harvey queried. Mike pulled a face.

"You can trust me Harvey. I don't want to go spend a Friday night sat in an office watching you work, what am I going to do? Least here I've got all my stuff and tv! Please Harvey." Mike pleaded. Harvey stood just contemplating for a few minutes. It would be much easier just to leave the kid in the apartment.

"If you dare break my trust Mike," Harvey warned. "You know what will happen." Mike gulped, so far Harvey had only spanked him once, when he skipped school, and it was something Mike was vowing never to happen again.

"Yeah I know Harvey." Mike assured him.

"Put some thing on from the freezer, Don't burn the building down. I've got my cell, don't know how long I'll be but don't wait up, I want you to go to bed at 11:30 latest got it? I come home after that and your still up your in trouble." Harvey listed.

"Yes Harveyyy! Just go, they need you right now a lot more then I do." Mike pushed.

"Okay okay I'm going." Harvey sighed walking out of the door and locking it behind him.

As soon as Mike heard the door click and lock shut, he ran to his room and grabbed his phone.

_Hey, Harvey's gone, I'm so coming with, wait for me! _- he quickly texted to his friends, before getting changed in to a pair of jeans and cool top. Grabbing his phone and his wallet, he made his way out of the apartment, knowing that Harvey was probably long gone by now.

"Hey Mike!" Adam, one of Mike's friends called out when he had seen him. Adam was joined with Colin which made up Mike's little trio of friends.

"Great to see you man, thought it was just gonna be us two!" Colin chipped in.

"Yeah well Harvey got called out, so screw him. I do what I want." Mike boasted, feeling confident in front of his friends.

"Epic, My mom thinks I'm at Colin's-"

"And mine thinks I'm at Adam's." Colin finished. Mike nodded as they walked towards a house.

It was a quiet little bungalow out in the suburb. It had a well groomed lawn out front that was well lit up with outside lights. The pounding music could be heard on approach and there already seemed to be a lot of people there.

"Dude, how many people are coming?" Mike asked as they made their way through the maze of teens all out on the front lawn dancing.

"Just the people in our grade I think." Adam replied.

"Hey look there's Lacy with her friends Tracy and Stacy!" Colin said, pointing to a group of three girls stood in a corner talking together. Mike couldn't help but stare at Tracy. She wasn't one of the hottest girls in the year, but she was far from ugly. She had a great sense of humor that Mike found out about when he had to partner her in biology, he couldn't help but fall for her.

"Do you think we should go talk to them?" Adam asked, eyeing Lacy up and down.

"Lets get a drink first and bring one for the girls." Mike suggested, noticing they didn't have any drinks.

"Hey good idea, a way to start talking to them." Colin smiled, walking over to a bucket of ice and pulling out two beers passing them to Mike and another two to Adam before claiming two for himself.

"Are these alcoholic?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, David's parents have a whole heap down in the cellar, they don't care about him drinking them." Adam Smiled.

"Wish my mom was the same." Colin added.

"Come on." Mike said, rolling his eyes and making his way over to the girls. "Hey Tracy, can I offer you a drink?" Mike asked smoothly.

"Sure I guess." She smiled, accepting his drink, her friends around her giggling.

"H..H..hey Lacy." Adam greeted. He smiled looking down shyly.

"Hi Adam." She smiled, batting her eyelashes at him. He couldn't do anything but just smile at her. "Is that for me?" She asked, pointing to the second beer in Adam's hand when it became clear he wasn't going to say anything else.

"Oh, y..yeah it its." He said handing it over.

"Thanks." She smiled taking it and kissing him on the cheek causing him to blush. She looped her arm through his and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Oright Biatch?" Colin said, asking Stacy. She just huffed at him. "Want a beer?"

"Yeah sure." She said nonchalantly.

"Wanna dance?" He pushed further.

"Yeah, why not." Stacy answered, following Colin into the mass crowd of dancing teens.

"Didn't know you were coming tonight." Tracy said,

"Yeah, well I decided I had nothing better to do tonight, so what the hey." Mike replied.

"Cool." Tracy replied.

"Wanna dance?" Mike asked, watching Colin and Stacy.

"Love to." She beamed, grabbing Mike's hand and dragging him in to the mass, leaving Adam and Lacy together in the corner.

"There shouldn't be much more for us to do." Jessica said, pouring another glass of wine for herself, Harvey and Louis. She defiantly felt like she needed it after sitting in the middle of what she could only describe as war between Harvey and Louis.

"Most of it's done." Agreed Louis.

"How much longer do you think we'll be Jessica?" Harvey asked, checking his watch and seeing it was quarter to midnight.

"Aww is it past your bedtime." Mocked Louis. Harvey just sneered at him, not rising to the bate.

"We shouldn't be much longer Harvey, about 40mins maybe tops?" she suggested. Harvey looked worried.

"I'm just going to give Donna a call." Harvey said. Louis and Jessica both gave him a funny look. "To check on Mike? He wanted to go to a party earlier and I said no, but then you called and he said he would be okay on his own. I'm just worried he's going to break my trust."

"Okay then." Nodded Jessica understandingly as Harvey rose from his seat and walked out in the corridor.

"Donna?"

"Harvey? Do you know what bloody time it is?" She hissed.

"I know I know, but listen are you in bed yet?"

"Harvey?!"

"I just need a favor, I need you to go check on Mike. Something came up at the office and I'm here now, but as you know Mike wanted to go to that party but promised me he'd stay home."

"Won't he be annoyed if I go barging round checking in on him?" Donna asked.

"He should be in bed, I told him he'd be in trouble if he wasn't in bed by 11:30 and if he was still up if I came back after that."

"Gosh, your turning into a right father figure aren't you?" She said, from her tone of voice Harvey could tell Donna was smiling.

"Donna.."

"Ok, OK I'm going, Ring back in ...10 minutes."

"K" Harvey clicked the phone off. He had a bad feeling that Mike wasn't going to be there, but he had to trust the lad. He walked back into Jessica's office.

"She's just going round to check." Harvey announced.

Almost exactly 10 minutes later Donna phoned back.

"Donna?"

"He's not here Harvey, I tried to ring him but his phone just rings out and I can't hear it around here."

"Okay thanks Donna."

"What are you going to do Harvey?" Donna asked.

"I think I know where the party is, I dropped him off at a friends house last weekend, I'm going to try there. Thanks Donna." Harvey replied, hanging up.

"He's not there?" Louis asked, actually sounding concerned for once.

"No, but I think I might know where he is." Harvey replied.

"Go find him, there is only a little bit left to do."

"Thanks Jessica." Harvey said rising to his feet.

"Harvey!" Louis called standing up, just before Harvey could walk out the door.

"What Louis?" He almost spat. He didn't have time to deal with this.

"Do you need a hand?" he offered. Harvey just sneered at him. "I'm serious!" Louis added.

"Wa...I guess...er you could tag along." Harvey replied slightly speechless at Louis's offer. Did he really care about Mike?

"I hope you find him." Jessica called over her shoulder, as both men walked out.

The party was starting to die down. Adam and Lacy hadn't left the corner, but had found a chair from somewhere which Adam was sat on with Lacy on his lap. Colin and Stacy had long disappeared to somewhere, Mike didn't have a clue where. By now Mike had had quite a few beers and shared a few with Tracy when they were starting to get low, that he was now beyond a bit tipsy.

"Do you like me, Mike?" Tracy whispered into his ear, he could feel her breathe on his neck.

"Yeah." was all he could reply. He barely got his word out before he was pulled into a lip crushing, demanding kiss. Mike kissed back as he pulled Tracy closer to him, his hands roaming her body.

Suddenly she pulled away.

"Come on." She whispered, pulling Mike towards a small corridor with four doors down it. They opened the first three doors and found the bathroom with added throwing up teens, a study complete with thousands of coats and jackets and a bedroom. Least they found where Colin and Stacy went.

"In here." Tracy whispered, opening the last door and finding an empty bedroom. Mike just followed her in, closing the door behind him.

"When I get my hands on him, I swear to god." Harvey fumed.

"Calm down Harvey, like you never went to parties when you were younger." Louis quipped.

"That's not the point." Harvey growled pulling in to a street.

"That must be it." Louis said point out the obvious as they pulled up outside a house with full music blaring.

Harvey got out the car slamming the door shut and storming into the house. There weren't many teens left, nobody was dancing, they were all sat rounds in groups chatting with few couples making out.

"God sake." Harvey hissed, eyeing the teens. Louis just trailed behind Harvey slightly dumbfounded. "Adam!" Harvey shouted, noticing one of Mike's friends sat in a corner making out with a girl.

"Mr Specter!" Adam said full of surprise, jumping up and none to gracefully depositing Lacy on to the floor.

"Where's Mike, Adam?" Harvey hissed.

"I...I don't know sir!" Adam stuttered.

"Does your mother know you're here?"

"No sir."

"Then I suggest the pair of you get going before I feel obliged to drop you off to you parents." Harvey threatened.

"Yes Sir! Come on Lacy, I'll walk you home." Adam suggested helping her off the floor.

Harvey just growled and walked further round the house again with Louis stumbling in tow.

"Colin?" Harvey questioned, noticing a kid walking half dressed out of a room with a half dressed girl.

"Mr Specter." Colin greeted smiling. "What are you doing here?" Harvey just glared at the kid.

"Where's Mike?"

"Oh I think He and Tracy are in the room at the end." Colin admitted.

"Fuck no." Harvey swore under his breathe, charging down the corridor and smashing the door open.

Mike heard the door open, but right that moment he couldn't careless as he ground his hips into Tracy who was underneath him as they lay on the bed. He didn't care, that was until a hand grabbed his neck in a crushing grip that made it hard for him to breathe, flung him off the bed.

"What the fuck?" Mike yelled standing and coming face to face with a very pissed Harvey Specter.

"Who the hell are you?" Tracy shouted.

"That's Harvey Specter, Mike's guardian. I suggest you leave." Louis interrupted, as Harvey was intent on slowly walking towards Mike who was only dressed in his boxers, backing away from him.

"Yes sir. See you on Monday Mike." She called over her shoulder as she gathered her clothes and left. Louis shut the door behind her, blocking out most of the noise so that the room became eerily silent.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Michael?!" Harvey shouted at him.

"Would have thought that was obvious Harvey." Mike said cheekily. Harvey's face told him that was completely the wrong way to go. "I'm sorry Harvey I shouldn't have left, when you told me I couldn't go." Mike apologized.

"You think that's going to cut it Michael? Your 15 for godsake. What if I was a few minutes later? Huh?"

"We weren't going to actually do 'it'" Mike whined.

"Don't fucking lie to me Michael, how dare you, when your stood there in just your boxers!" Harvey roared. Mike backed away but was stopped when he hit the corner of the room. "How could you break my trust like this Michael?!"

"Mike slumped down the wall raising his arms above his head as Harvey just loomed over the top of him.

"I'm sorry Harvey! Please don't hit me!" Mike sobbed, his arms protecting his face as the alcohol in his system set his emotions on haywire.

"Harvey...Harvey."Called louis, placing his hand on Harvey's shoulder.

"What Louis?!" Harvey shouted.

"Calm down. Your scaring the kid, he doesn't deserve that no matter how badly he's in trouble." ordered Louis actually talking sense for once. Harvey stopped, closing his eyes for a few seconds to calm his breathe, before turning round to see a small child crumpled in the corner sobbing, just wearing his boxers and a pair of socks. He sighed.

"Come on Mike. We can sort everything tomorrow, its too late tonight." Harvey soothed, crouching down by Mike's side.

"Have you been drinking?" He fumed, he could smell the alcohol on the kid. It just caused Mike to sob harder. Harvey sighed again.

"Louis just pass me his shirt please...Thanks" He said as he took Mike's shirt and guided the kid through putting it on. "Could you carry the rest of his stuff please Louis." Harvey asked standing up and watching Louis gather the rest of Mike's belongings before carefully getting the lad to stand and lifting him into his arms.

He carried him all the way to the car, placing him in the back and fastening his seat belt for him.

"Do you want dropping off at your louis?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah." was louis's reply as he slid into the passenger seat next to Harvey.

There was no goodbyes as Harvey pulled up outside Louis's place. Louis just got out of the car, skulking off inside.

"Come on Mikey." Harvey soothed as he lifted the now sleeping lad out of the car and up to their apartment. He gently tucked him into bed. "Gosh Mike, how much trouble have you got yourself in?"

Harvey sat on the sofa and placed his head in his hands. What was he going to do? He could punish Mike for sneaking out and the drinking. But could he really punish the kid for just exploring his hormones? He was underage...

Harvey picked up the phone.

"Who is this? Do you know what time it is?"

"Mrs Ross, I know I'm sorry, Its Harvey."

"Harvey? Is Mike ok?" she asked sounding worried.

"He's fine. Its just that... he went to a part tonight when I told him no. And I just need some advice in what to do with him."

"I'm guessing there's a little more to it then he just disobeyed?" she asked.

"He was drinking and when I went to find him, I found him...in his boxers on top of a girl in someone's bedroom." Harvey sighed. "And I just don't know what to do. I mean I'm going to punish him for disobeying me and getting drunk...but can I really punish him for exploring feelings?" Harvey added sounding concerned. Mrs Ross was silent for a short while.

"Mrs Ross?" Harvey asked when there was no reply.

"Well I think you should go ahead with what you've got planned and maybe instead of punishing him for the last part, have a 'talk' with him. His parents died when he was young, he hasn't had that male role model to talk to. Maybe that's what he needs?" she suggested.

"Ok, I suppose I could give that a try. Thanks." Harvey said.

"Your welcome Harvey, I'm here anytime you need me." She replied hanging up the phone. Harvey returned the phone back to its slot and walked to his room deciding he need to sleep if he was going to be in any fit shape to talk to Mike tomorrow...

**What do you guys think? Next half you tomorrow...I'm not too sure about this one so I'd love it if you could review and let me know? Thanks :) - Just plain nasty reviews will be deleted!** **- I kinda put the scene with Mike and the Girl because I thought it might be interesting to try and write Harvey giving Mike a whole sex talk thing ;P not sure how its gonna turn out though!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second half. Please review and let me know what you think! I always get really nervous posting new stuff out, you never know what people think about it. So please review and let me know what you think :D - WARNING SPANKING OF MINORS - YOU ARE WARNED!**

Harvey woke suddenly. He groaned rolling over and looking at the clock. 4AM. "Oh God." He breathed rolling back over to sleep.  
"Huuugggghhhhaa"  
Harvey froze. What the hell was that? It sounded like someone being sick but there wasn't anyone who...MIKE! Harvey bolted from his bed ignoring the fact he was only in his boxers, out of the door to the bathroom. There, head resting on the rim of the bowl lay Mike.  
"Mikey?" Harvey whispered, going to him not wanting to startle him.  
"Harvey!" Mike moaned lifting his head off the bowl, but this caused his head to spin more and he was violently sick again. Harvey went to him, rubbing soothing circles in his back.

Eventually Mike pulled back and slumped against the bath.  
"Finished?" Harvey asked. Mike just nodded. Harvey flushed the toilet. "Wait here." he soothed.  
"Like I'd go anywhere." Mike answered feebly bringing a smile to Harvey's lips. He walked into the kitchen to get the kid a glass of water, then into Mike's bedroom to get kid a change of clothes.  
He walked back into the bathroom and spied Mike.  
"Can you stand?" he asked. Mike slowly started to rise, Harvey went over to help him and sat him down on the toilet. He then opened up the medical cabinet hidden behind the mirror and pulled out some paracetamol.  
"Here takes these." he said handing them to Mike along with the glass of water. Once Mike had taken the pills Harvey moved to start unbuttoning Mike's shirt, but just before he could reach a button Mike flinched away from him. Mike tried to cover it up smoothly, but considering the fact he fell off the toilet it wasn't very easy to conceal.  
"Mike are you ok?" he asked, the look of concern and worry etched on his face as he bent down to tend to Mike.  
"Don't hit me!" Mike squeaked. Harvey looked taken aback. Mike had said the same thing earlier but Harvey just assumed that it was because Harvey must have looked really pissed, at the time he wanted nothing more then to throw the kid over his knee and spank him till he really was sorry but now? Harvey was calm as he could ever be, heck he was worried as hell about the kid. So why would he think he still going to hit him?  
"Mike, do you know who I am?" Harvey asked, sitting down on the floor across from Mike.  
"Harvey" Mike said rolling his eyes.  
"why do you think I'm going to hit you?" Harvey asked looking straight in his eyes. Mike swallowed hard. Mike just shrugged.  
"Your going to aren't you?" Mike stated shrugging. That knocked Harvey for six. He felt like he was going to be sick.  
"I haven't hit you yet have I? And I have no intention on hitting you Mike. I spanked you and yeah I might have been a bit harsh, but you worried me. I didn't think you'd do something as stupid as skipping school! But there is a difference Mike! You understand that right?" Harvey worried, taking Mike's head in his hands and attempting to pull him into a hug but Mike just pulled away.  
"I know the difference." Mike huffed, hugging his knees to his chest. Harvey moved so that his back was leaning against the tub and he was at Mike's side. "When I was really little and did something bad enough, my parents spanked me once or twice." He admitted.  
"Mike, has someone, in the past, hurt you? That makes you think I'm going to hit you?"Harvey asked dreading and answer. Mike just nodded fractionally as tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.  
"I'm sorry I went to the party when you said no." Mike sobbed.  
"Mike, everything between you and I will be fine. We'll get through this. Can you tell me what happened?" Harvey soothed, wrapping an arm around the kid and pulling him close.  
"I've only ever been in a foster home once. They seemed like a nice couple when social dropped me off there. Only I soon learned that it was just a show for social care. It turns out that he was an alcoholic who liked to beat up his wife at night. I was curious about the drink so one day I tried a bit and he found out. He decided to treat me a lesson and beat me up. I ran away and never went into care again." Mike admitted, crying. Harvey pulled him to his chest and held him.

"Nothing can ever harm you now Mike." Harvey soothed. "I'm always going to be here to protect you." He kissed the top if his head.

When Mike had stopped cry Harvey said "Come on." as he rose to his feet. "Take those off and change into these." Harvey ordered picking up the matching Pjs he had brought in with him.

"Er Harvey I can do this on my own." Mike objected when Harvey just stood there waiting for him to change.

"Your wearing boxers?" he asked.

"ER... yeah?" Mike answered wondering where the hell Harvey was going with this.

"Well then its nothing I didn't see last night, now change." He replied. Mike blushed bright red before changing as fast as possible. Harvey took the dirty clothes off him and went to put them in the hamper.

"Right bed pup." Harvey demanded upon re-entry to the bathroom. Mike just nodded, rubbing his eyes and walking out of the room with Harvey in tow.

Harvey pulled back the covers and Mike scooted in, yawning.

"Alright? Night kid." Harvey soothed, turning to walk out. But a hand clasping his wrist stopped him. Harvey turned and looked at the kid questioningly.

"D...do you...have to leave?" Mike asked looking vulnerable. "S...stay w..with me?"

Harvey smiled. "Come on kid." Harvey nodded towards the door. Mike looked at him confused but obeyed climbing back out of the bed. Harvey slung his arm around Mike's shoulders, holding him close and navigating him around the apartment. He opened the door to his room, shutting it behind Mike. He then proceeded to climb under the covers of his bed. He sighed.

"Come on Mike." Harvey pushed holding the covers open for the kid to climb in.

"I'm a little too old to sleep in a parents bed." Mike said, standing with his arm crossed at the edge of the bed. Harvey couldn't help but break out into hysterical laughter.

"Your too old to be sleeping in this bed and yet your not too old for me to comfort you in yours? Just get in, it's a king size bed, like the pair of us could get a good nights sleep in your single." Harvey pointed out. A smile pulled at the edges of Mike's lips as he clambered into the bed. Harvey pulled him close, so that Mike rested his head on Harvey's chest.

Harvey just relaxed listening to Mike's breathing. After a while he thought Mike had gone to sleep.

"Harvey?" Mike whispered. Maybe not.

"Yeah Mike?" Harvey replied.

"Are you still going to spank me?" He asked. Harvey sighed. He didn't even want to think about it.

"I don't know Mike...Your Grandmother agrees that I should-" Mike's head shot up at that.

"Grammy knows?" Mike interrupted,

"I phoned her for advice. Honestly Mike I feel like a bit of a hypocrite with this kind of thing. But your Grandmother agrees you disobeyed me and did some thing illegal. Look, I know its hard but just don't think about it. We both need sleep." Harvey admitted.

"Okay Mike?" He asked when Mike made no attempt to reply.

"Ookay Hhhhhharvv..." Mike tried to reply sleepily, falling asleep. Harvey smiled, kissing the top of Mike's head before lying back and falling to sleep himself.

When Harvey next woke, there was light streaming in through the glass wall. Mike was gone and there was noise coming from the lounge. Harvey groaned as he looked at the clock. 11am. Well, least the kid had left him to sleep in. Harvey decided he'd better get up, grabbing a t-shirt and sweat pants from the wardrobe he walked in to the lounge.

He found Mike curled up on his side watching cartoons on the tv. Harvey couldn't help but smile. The kid tried to act a lot older then he was and managed to get away with it for a while, but it was nice to see him act like a child once in a while.

"Harvey, your up." Mike smiled getting to his feet.

"Yep, thanks for letting me sleep in for once. What do you want for breakfast?" Harvey asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Actually I was wondering if you would do me a favor." Mike asked. Harvey stopped what he was doing and looked at Mike.

"Depends what that favor is." Harvey replied looking very serious.

"Could you...I mean could we...I er..." Mike scratched his head, how do you tell someone that you want them to spank you to get it over and done with? Its not like Mike wanted to be spanked, but just waiting for Harvey to decide when, specially when he was being so nice was killing Mike.

Harvey just looked at him confused and slightly concerned at the same time. Mike took a deep breathe.

"I don't like waiting. Its torture. Especially because your being so nice to me."

"What are you asking for Mike?" Harvey asked genuinely confused.

"Just punish me already." Mike whined. Harvey looked at him slightly shocked. He had only just woken up, he hadn't meant to prolong anything. But then what time did the pup get up? Maybe if they got this over and done with they could go out and have a nice day doing something.

"Alright Mikey." Harvey said standing up and pulling the kid close, kissing the top of his head. "Go wait in your room for me." He ordered. Mike almost bolted it out of the room. Harvey sighed. He grabbed a few things that he needed and walked to Mike's room.

He knocked on the door, before opening it. Mike was sat in the middle of the bed waiting for him. His eyes turned wide when he saw the brush Harvey was carrying.

Harvey went and sat on the edge of the bed and Mike moved so he was sat next to him.

"I guess by now we both know what you did wrong?" Harvey asked, eyebrow quirked.

"I shouldn't have snuck out, got drunk or try and go at it with a girl." Mike admitted looking down at his lap embarrassedly.

"We all make mistakes Mike." Harvey sighed. "So, your 15, so you'll get 15 with the brush and your grounded for 3 weeks." Harvey said.

"Just 15? Not more before that?" Mike asked looking confused.

"Why you want more before that?" Harvey asked looking surprised at the kid.

"NO! No, 15's fine...I just thought it would be worse. I was pretty bad." Mike said quickly.

"Not going to lie Mike, the brush is going to hurt. But your also grounded, that means staying at the office late with me if I need you to, I'll be picking you up straight after school is finished." Harvey said. Mike just nodded. "Kay come on then." With that he guided Mike over his lap and secured him with his left arm looped around his waist. He brought the brush down with a loud **SWAT**. Mike gasped.

**SWAT SWAT SWAT**

"You disappointed me Mike."

**SWAT SWAT SWAT**

"I trusted you to stay at home and you broke that."

**SWAT SWAT SWAT**

"Not only that but you also drank and almost had sex, for both of which you are underage Michael!"

**SWAT SWAT SWAT**

"I'm s..s..sorry Harvey!" Mike started to cry. He hated disappointing Harvey.

"Two more Mikey."

**SWAT SWAT**

Harvey put the brush down on the bed next to him and righted Mike, resting him on his lap so he was poised between his legs. He hugged him close to his chest and just let him cry away all his guilt.

"Husshhh Now Mikey. Everything is fine. Your fine. We'll be fine. Come on Mikey." Harvey soothed whilst stroking Mike's hair.

"I'm sorry Harvey." Mike mumbled once his tears had stopped flowing.

"All is forgiven pup. But you need to learn to be a little more wise when it comes to women." Harvey said. "You've got 5 minutes to go quickly clean up and then we've got something else we need to talk about." Harvey said ushering Mike towards the bathroom.

Mike wasn't sure what Harvey was on about but did as he asked but walked back in to his room to find Harvey sat in his desk chair which he'd moved to the foot of Mike's bed.

"Come sit Mike." Harvey said when he noticed Mike in the door way.

"We need to talk." Harvey said, whilst pulling a banana out of his pocket it and handing it to Mike. Mike cringed. He knew exactly where this was going.

"Oh God Harvey please no!" Mike whined. "I don't need to talk about this!"

"After last night its obvious that we do! Now what's this?" Harvey asked holding out a condom.

"Oh God Harvey please! I know what a condom is, I know what you do with it, I know what it does. I don't need this. It's bad enough when we have to go through this at school!" Mike whined again. Harvey sighed.

"Look I know this is the kinda talk most young men have with their fathers-"

"Your not my father!" Mike yelled. A look of hurt flashed across Harvey's face before he brought down a mask of calm. "Wait Harvey, it not what I meant I-"

"No I understand Mike, I know I'm not your father, but I'm not willing to let you make stupid mistakes. What if I was a few minutes later last night and you had gone all the way? Did you have protection?" Harvey said slightly in hurt and anger. He paused as Mike looked away from him in an act of avoidance. "And what if she got pregnant Mike? Your grandmother and I won't let you run away from your responsibilities so you'd be stuck looking after a little baby whilst your still a kid yourself. Do you think you could manage Mike? Could you cope with a baby now?"

Mike looked down at his hands, he was still holding the banana. "No."

"It might be fun while your doing it but the consequences after Mike." Harvey said.

"Harvey please? Stop I understand but this is embarrassing. And your one to talk, I bet you use to have a different lady each night." Mike said out of anger, feeling like he was being backed into a corner.

"My sexual exploits are none of your business Mike!" retaliated Harvey giving Mike an unbelieving look.

"Then how is mine any of your business?!" Mike yelled. Harvey looked pissed again. How did that happen? Barely five minutes ago they were fine and now Harvey was fuming again.

"Because your 15 Mike, its illegal and I'm now your legal guardian! If you got a girl pregnant and social found out you'd be taken away Mike! What do you think your Grandmother would say? She's the one that suggested I sit and have this talk with you! Like I really want to be having this talk either!" Harvey whispered in anger.

That made Mike stop. "Sorry." He said looking down in his lap.

"Now show me you can put this condom on that banana and I'll leave your biology class to the rest. I don't really want to talk about this either." Harvey said pulling a face that made Mike laugh.

"There okay?" Mike asked holding up his handy work.

"Yep. You should eat that you know, full of Iron." Harvey said laughing at the look Mike gave him, as he got up on his way out.

"Harvey..." Mike called just as Harvey walked out of the door.

"Yeah?" He asked paused in the doorway.

"What I said about you not being my dad...I didn't mean it horribly. I mean your not my biological father..."

"Its okay Mike-"

"But I do see you as ...dad." Mike swallowed. Harvey walked back into the room.

"Thanks kid." he whispered.

"Love you Harvey." Mike said wrapping his arms round Harvey's waist.

"Love you too Mike." He said returning the hug. "Now come on, have a shower, get ready I'll take you out for lunch and then we can go do something." Harvey shrugged.

"Cool." Mike smiled, walking into the bathroom.

Harvey walked to the kitchen and turned the kettle for his first coffee of the morning. He sighed to himself. God having kids is hard work!

**What do you guys think? :) end of this little section, I have some ideas further my little series :P please review and let me know what you think! :) note - all down right nasty reviews will be deleted. If you've got any ideas for other fics please don't be afraid to suggest them just drop me a review and I'll take a look :D so yeah I'd love to know what you all think about the end of this little bit! please review! :) **


	3. Just alittle extra :)

**Just a little extra bit I decided to add based on rosered33 's review on chapter two, –"I liked the way Harvey was so gentle with Mike when he was sick from drinking. I also liked the way Mike was horrified during the sex talk Is Harvey the only who is going to spank Mike? Would other people spank him like Donna and Louis." – Thought it might add extra to the story so I gave it a try - Hope you like it :) WARNINGS FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTERS APPLY!**

Harvey did exactly what he said come Monday morning. At exactly 3:20 Harvey was parked outside the school waiting for Mike. He got there just before the bell rang too. He didn't have to wait long before Mike appeared with Adam. He didn't need to wave Mike had spotted him and was already walking over whilst talking to his friend.  
"Yeah, I'll get it done later then at lunch we can practice yeah?"  
"Sounds cool." Adam agreed.  
Mike glanced at Harvey. "See ya tomorrow."  
"yeah see ya." Adam returned high fiveing Mike before walking two cars down and getting in.  
"What was that about?" Harvey asked when Mike had shut the door after sliding in.  
"History assignment. We've got to do a presentation. Gonna work on it tonight and then we're gonna practice tomorrow lunch." Mike explained. Harvey just smiled.  
"Good to see your taking a interest in history. Seat belt."  
Mike turned and fastened his seat belt.  
"I didn't know Adam got lifts home." Harvey said conversationally thinking he'd always seen the kid hop on the bus.  
"Yeah well he and Colin are grounded too and Adam's parents are strict. His dad's a doctor and mum's a dentist. Normally he spends 2 or 3 hours alone before one of them gets back. But now He has to go sit and wait for them to finish working to be able to go home for the next few weeks." Mike said.  
"How did their parents find out?" Harvey asked.  
"Adams a terrible liar. Plus he went home when he was mean to be sleeping over at Colin's to which his parents then called Colin's parents to apologise for Adam leaving early, it all came crumbling down coz Colin was meant to be at Adams."  
Harvey couldn't help but laugh. "See lying gets you no where."  
"It does sometimes." Mike mumbled.  
"What?" Harvey said turning seriously to look at Mike. He'd just pulled up in the car park.  
"Lying about my age hasn't got me no where has it?" Mike shrugged. "It got me a new family that cares about me." Harvey smiled and ruffled his hair.  
"Come on I shouldn't be too long tonight."  
Mike just nodded climbing out of the car.

"Alright Donna?" Mike beamed as he stood by the side of her desk on his way into Harvey's office, Harvey just walked straight past leaving the pair alone, he did have work to get done after all.  
"Michael!" she almost cried grabbing his arm and pulling him round the desk into a quick hug. Mike just stood rigid.  
"Is everything ok?" he asked. She released him as quickly as she had grabbed him, only to quickly spin him round and land a **SWAT **to his backside.  
"How dare **SWAT** you worry **SWAT** me like **SWAT** that kid!" she scolded releasing him. His hands immediately went back to rub his backside.  
"Ow Donna!" He moaned. "Don't ow Donna me Michael! Harvey sent me round well after you were suppose to be in bed, to make sure you were okay! Do you know how much I worried when you weren't there Mike? When you disobey Harvey you don't just worry him Mike. There are others who worry also!" she chastised. Mike looked very guilty.  
"Sorry Donna." Mike apologised.  
"It's okay now kid. All sorted, just remember for next time!"  
"There better not be a next time!" Harvey warned from the doorway. "Mike do us a favour and photo copy these for me. When your done give them to Donna so she can stamp and file them away for me?"  
"Sure thing Harvey." Mike smiled. He loved working at the office even doing the smallest bits since he left.

There wasn't much to do and before long Mike found himself at Donna's desk handing her the paperwork.  
"Here you go." He smiled.  
"Thank you Mike." she replied pulling a stapler out of her desk. Mike was about to walk in to Harvey's office when a strong firm grip grabbed hold of him, thrusting him against Donna's desk. His hands slammed down hard on the wood in time to stop the rest of his body from smashing into it. Before Mike could complain a burning **SWAT **to his backside took his breathe away. He tried to stand up only to find a hand firmly pushing against his back pinning him there.  
**SWAT SWAT **  
"Oww! shit!" Mike gasped  
**SWAT SWAT**  
"S..Stop!" Mike shouted at his unknown attacker.  
**SWAT SWAT**  
The hand that had pinned him, suddenly loosened in pressure, instead rubbing circles in Mike's back.  
"Jesus Christ, are you trying to hurt the kid Louis?" Donna yelled in anger, stood over Mike where she launched herself to come to his rescue. Her hand went down to stroke Mike's hair to try and comfort him, but as soon as Mike registered that it was Louis behind him, he spun up from his previous position batting Louis's hand away as it went to stroke a second circle in his back.  
"Fucking hell Louis?! Bastard! What the fuck do you think your fucking doing?!" Mike roared at the elder man as he seethed in anger.

Luckily people had already left for the day leaving the place void of people. Nobody noticed Mike's out burst. Apart from Louis, Donna. And Harvey who had been stood in the doorway of his office since he heard Mike's hands slam loudly on the wood on the desk.  
"Michael" Harvey yelled interrupting the scene in front of him. Mike glared at him still angry. "In." Harvey gestured inside his office and moved out of the way for the kid to move past him. Mike, seeing the no nonsense look in Harvey's eyes obeyed him with out question, shamelessly rubbing his backside as he went.

"Louis." Harvey said nodding his head into the office before walking in himself, expecting him to get the hint and follow. Louis shut the door behind him even though it provided little privacy considering the Walls were made of glass. He took a seat in front of Harvey's desk, as Harvey had placed himself the other side.  
"Mike sit." Harvey ordered.  
"Har-"  
"SIT" Harvey said overly pronouncing each letter sound. Mike sat. "I want you to apologise to Louis." he demanded. Mike and Louis both looked at Harvey like he just turned to some kind of alien. Louis walked in sure that he was about to get a bollocking off one very pissed Harvey Specter. He had not expected Harvey to demand Mike apologise. Mike was thinking something similar to Louis.  
"what why? I'm not the one who just blistered his ass!" Mike argued.  
" Mike I do not expect you to swear at anybody! Your language was disgusting, if I ever hear you talk like that again I will wash your mouth out with soap do you hear me?"  
"Yes sir." Mike slumped down in his chair. Louis just continued to stare like he was watching some alternative universe.  
"Now apologise to Louis." Harvey repeated. Mike glared.  
"No! He has no business spanking me!"  
"Mike don't push it."  
"I AM NOT GONNA!" Mike yelled. Harvey swiftly got out of his chair, walking round to face Mike. He placed his hands on the arm rests of the chair and leaned down into Mike's space.  
"Your either going to apologise now to Louis, or the you and I are going to take this over to the couch and my hand and your backside are going to continue this conversation to which Louis is going to sit there and wait because after you will apologise Mike. It's all your choice." Harvey whispered angrily only loud enough for Louis to just hear, it sent shivers down Mike's spine.  
"No" Mike mumbled stubbornly folding his arms. Harvey'd had enough, he roughly grabbed the kid by the elbow launching him out of the chair dragging him towards the couch. Mike pulled back making it harder for Harvey.  
"Mike I'm not in the mood. You can stop this anytime you like by apologising Louis." Harvey growled pulling harder.  
"No"Mike squeaked. Harvey sat down and smoothly pulled Mike over his lap with ease.  
"Wait Harvey!" Mike squeaked as Harvey flicked his finger under the waistband of Mike's trousers and boxers making short work of them revealing the pink skin of Mike's backside. Mike blushed bright red from embarrassment knowing Louis was watching all of this.  
"Harvey stop please!"  
**SWAT SWAT  
**"I haven't time for this Mike! **SWAT** now you apologise to Louis **SWAT** and stop acting out!" Harvey said applying one last **SWAT** harder then the rest before right Mike's clothes and standing him up having intended to embarrass the kid into apologising. He looked at Mike expectantly.  
"I'm sorry Louis, I shouldn't have sworn at you." Mike apologised looking down at the floor.  
"Thank you Mike." Louis said. Harvey rose from the couch pulling Mike in a side hug to provide him with comfort like he always did. Mike wrapped his arms round Harvey's waist in response.  
"Why?" Mike mumbled in to Harvey's chest.  
"why?" Harvey said looking confused at Louis. Louis just shrugged his shoulders. "Oh why did Louis spank you?" Harvey asked.  
Mike nodded releasing Harvey and sitting in the chair he had been before as Harvey walked back behind his desk.  
"Because Mike believe it or not you worried me too when you went missing. Do you not remember me being there when Harvey found you?" Louis answered, causing Harvey to eye him curiously. Mike cringed inwardly as he had a vague memory of someone else being there.  
"Like you said earlier Mike, you gained a family. Think of the people here as your family. I am your father figure, Louis is like... The really obscure uncle." Harvey said, causing Louis to beam at him.  
"Hurhnmm?" came a prompt from the intercom.  
"Donna's a..." Harvey looked lost for words.  
"Mother figure?" Mike prompted. Harvey nodded his approval.  
"And families care and look out for each other, got it." Harvey said.  
"Yeah I guess." Mike sighed.  
"Good boy. I bet Harold is over in the pen is buried under paperwork why don't you go lend a hand?" Harvey suggested earning a disapproving look from Louis who knew better then to interrupt.  
"Cool" Mike said as he wandered out of the office. Harvey paused watching as Mike was tackled in a brief hug off a teary eyed Donna before wandering out of view. He wanted to make sure Mike wasn't around for what he was about to say to Louis.  
"I gave Harold work to do for a reason not to have Mike help him out." Louis complained.  
"Stop being an ass and get out." Harvey ordered. Louis rolled his eyes as he went to open the door.  
"Oh and Louis?" Harvey called.  
Louis turned to look at Harvey.  
"You dare touch my Son again without my permission I will personally rip your hand off and shove so far up your arse! Do you understand me?" Harvey growled.  
Louis looked a bit taken aback especially after what had just taken place with Mike.  
"Oh course Harvey." Louis said, "He's defiantly changed you." Louis said smiling before walking out before Harvey could reply, leaving him to stare after his retreating back.  
"He's right you know." Donna crackled through the intercom. "Your so much more parental and caring." Harvey shrugged although he could see Donna couldn't see it, her back was turned.  
"Yeah well he's mine. He'll always be mine." Harvey replied feeling possessive over Mike, before turning the intercom off and finishing off the paperwork he had spread about his desk.

**Please review and let me know what you think :) and like before if you've got any request don't hesitate to request in a review :P**


End file.
